The Tale of The Past, the Present, and The Future
by ClimbEv'ryMountain
Summary: Time told their story until it was brought to a stop- but little did they know that it wasn't, for time was telling it since the start. (Formerly the story "Past to Present," but rewritten.)
1. PAST: Chapter I

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own The Sound of Music, and the use of its story, music, and characters are merely just for fun._

(Note: Kindly check the Author's Note at the bottom after you've read this chapter.)

* * *

 **PAST**  
 _Chapter I  
_

MARIA  
When I was very young, around five or six, both of my parents died because of an illness and we had no money to pay for a doctor. When they died, I was brought to my uncle.

My uncle was a drunkard, and he mostly consults to violence. He makes me do all the chores- cleaning the house, cleaning the barn, feeding the animals, cooking, ironing, laundry- everything. My only refuge was his daughter, my cousin.

She saw me at my worst and my best. She helped me when my uncle locked me in the basement when I did not cook him a satisfactory dinner. She helped heal my wounds every single night. She almost always tried to take the beating from my uncle- and unfortunately, she gets it.

Until one day when I was crying in the barn after I escaped from being thrown, beat up, and left to starve in the basement, one boy, about seven or eight saw me.

"Why are you crying?" he said. I shook my head, gulping my tears. He then sat beside me. I hid my bruises hastily but he saw it. "Where did that come from?" he asked worriedly. I just continued to cry, remembering that if I tell anyone that my uncle beats me up, I would be dead. He suddenly hugged me as an act of comfort, carefully avoiding my bruises. "Everything's going to be alright," he said. I gave into his hug, soaking his shirt with my tears.

I was bruised and hurt (both physically and emotionally), but I was happy.

* * *

That boy and I have been the best of friends ever since. He lived a block away from me, we went to the same school, and we always did things together. Even though he came from an aristocratic family, he didn't mind being with someone of my stature. I was happy about that.

He was someone I could share my music with, someone I could consult, someone I could go on my mountain with, and someone I could share everything with.

I finally had someone else to see me at my best and at my worst.

Soon, when we were sixteen, he courted me. I said yes, but then I suddenly started to fall for someone else. I had to end his courtship, and so the person I was falling for fell for me as well.

Six weeks later, I found out that the one I fell in love with has a relationship with someone else, and that he was part of the plan of a set-up so that I would be unavailable for my best friend. What's more is, the girl would get my best friend to like her so that they would be together, and the other guy was supposed to break up with me to break my heart, as the girl's punishment for me because of her jealousy that I was always around 'her' man.

My best friend was still there for me, even though he was really jealous of that guy, and he stayed there with me until I moved on. Then, he asked if he could court me again.

I realized right there that I was so stupid.

I had to experience someone else's love and get hurt before realizing that the one I really should be loving was the one who courted me those weeks ago. He was the one who has been with me for six years. He had known me so much and now, he's in love with me.

And I'm in love with him.

We sat on the grass near that tree we used to play around at when we were children.

"May I ask you something?" he says.

"What?" I reply.

"Can I love you?" he says.

I look at him, searching his eyes as I feel my heart swell. I chuckle lightly. "You have the ability to do so, silly," I say. He rolls his eyes.

"Alright, _may_ I love you?" he says, looking deep into my eyes. I smile at him. "You may."

Right there, I felt overjoyed. So this is what it feels like to be loved. Yes, I may have felt the love of my father, my mother, and my cousin, but this- this was different.

* * *

Two months later, my uncle was suddenly laughing worse than a hyena at the living room.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" my uncle called as I was going down the stairs. He pulled me down, making me stumble and shoved a piece of paper up my face. "You see this?" he says, crazed. _He's really drunk_ , I thought. I nodded. He laughed again. He gets something from the paper and I see that he was holding lots of money. My eyes widen. "All of this is mine!" he said, rejoicing. He then went out of the house, his crazed laughter still heard from outside. The paper where in the money was contained fell as my uncle left, and I picked it up.

It was written in a hand writing I'll know at once whom it belongs to, and it was addressed to me.

I turned it over and saw a letter- and I almost choked when I saw its contents, and more importantly, from whom it came from.

It came from the boy I loved- the boy who said he'd love me.

But in his letter, he said that he did not want me to show my face to him ever again, for all I wanted was his money, and his possessions, given my low position in society, and that I was only using him and his high status in society, so that I could also be like that. He now had given me that money as _payment_ for getting out of his life.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

This boy told me that he would love me no matter what. "To hell with society's rules," he said to me once, "I'll love you even if you were the poorest girl in the world."

He even stood up for me when his mother, who was a Baroness, degraded me when he introduced me to his family.

What happened to that?

Why has he sent me this letter?

Has he changed? Was it even possible that _he_ , out of all people, would do that?

Would he really do it?

I've doubted the reality of this letter for months, waiting somehow for a letter that would come from him, denying everything, or just simply him, showing up and explaining everything to calm my troubled heart.

Sadly, no one came.

My only refuge was my cousin. She had never failed to show me her love and care, and I have never craved to have a sister even more than before.

As time passed, my expectations of him arriving were fading. The love I have grown accustomed to feel whenever I think of him was slowly turning into hatred.

He not only left me, he also bruised my ego, lied to me, broke his promises, and has now crushed my heart. He had made me hope for a future with him, an "us" with him, and a forever with him.

But now I know better.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

First of all, I would like to explain why I took down Past to Present and rewrote it. Due to my recent writer's block which was the cause of my late update of the previous story, I felt like what I'm doing is not up to my standards. I have reread the story, and assessed how I wrote my other stories, and realized that I was not satisfied with how I executed my work.

I stumbled upon this small chapter I wrote after publishing the first few chapters of Past to Present. It was unfinished, but when I read it again, I actually felt like this version of the story would be better, and that I would better execute the flow of this story. I was debating wether I would do this or not, but with my brain feeding me new information and ideas, I've decided to rewrite "Past to Present." With that, I have decided to rewrite the story.

As you see, it still has the events that happened before, but it was made shorter, for I had really intended their past to be relayed shorter when I was first writing the story, but I didn't expect that I would reach _that_ long.

Finally, I wasn't inspired enough to continue the story and that way, and so I realized if I wasn't, my product won't be as good.

Anyway, let this chapter be a refresher of the recent events of Past to Present, for I know that since I haven't updated in so long, you'll need a review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and oh, the next chapter will be up soon (and by soon I mean _soon_ ), so stay tuned.

AAAND lastly, I would like to give my sincerest thanks to everyone who has supported Past to Present. Thank you for your kind reviews that has given me joy that you enjoy my story, and that helped in making my story better, and thank you for following Past to Present and adding it to your favorites. It means a lot, which is why it was a hard decision to let that story go, for I would also say goodbye to the reviews, favorites, and follows you have given me in that story. But even if I've let it go, I hope that you will like this version of Past to Present, or rather, _The Tale of the Past, the Present, and the Future_.

Love, _ClimbEv'ryMountain_


	2. PAST: Chapter II

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own The Sound of Music, and the use of its story, music, and characters are merely just for fun.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **PAST**  
 _Chapter II_

MARIA  
My uncle did not come back for a long time after he got a hold of the money. He probably wielded it on alcohol, gambling, and women, but I do not really care. Life was better off without him, for I know, if he returns, the misery I am feeling right now will turn into downright hell.

"Maria?"

I turn around at the sound of my name to see my cousin, Kristine, holding a laundry basket. "Do be a dear and help me fold these? I have to cook our lunch," she said with a smile. I give her back a smile and take the basket from her hands. "No problem," I reply, as I sit on the couch to fold the clothes.

"Thanks Maria. Now, I'm off to the kitchen!" she says cheerily, and disappeared into the kitchen.

I heard that tone in her voice, and realized right away that I was jealous.

I was jealous of her happiness- I would give anything to feel genuine happiness again. I would give anything to forget this sadness, to forget _him_ , and go on with my life with a better feeling in my chest.

The problem is that I couldn't. I couldn't forget him- his eyes, his smile, his face, his voice, his kiss- and I hate it.

I hate that I still love him.

I continued folding clothes, humming a song that has always brought me a bit of joy every time I sang it. But that bit of joy was slowly sucked away with the realization that he sang it with me. He composed it with me, and I remember him again. I stop humming, and close my eyes for a while, releasing some of the stress I am feeling.

Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Kristine! Kristiiinnneee…Maria- Maria! My dinnerrrr…."

I jumped at the sound of the door slamming against the wall, but I was more surprised to see _him_ , to see my _uncle_ , who looked even scarier than before.

He had a crazed look in his red eyes- one filled with tiredness and some of alcohol's side-effects. He could barely stand, and he was holding a half-filled beer bottle in his hand. Moreover, he looked filthy- like he hasn't brushed, shaved, nor took a shower for weeks. His hair was horribly disheveled, his clothes were dirty, and he had a bruise on the side of his mouth.

"My dinnerrrr…" he said, his speech slurred, before he collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

I stared at him, surprised at what he'd become, and horrified of what's to come when he wakes.

"K-Kristine," I struggled to find my voice, "Kristine!" I managed to let out a shout, and Kristine hurriedly comes over, wiping her hands on her apron. "What is it?" she says inquiringly. I don't say anything, and I just look at the filthy, unconscious body on the floor. Kristine gasped.

"He's back."

* * *

My uncle was now asleep in his bedroom, after being cleaned and washed up by his daughter. I was now helping her prepare dinner for the three of us.

Kristine must've probably noticed my silence, for she stopped her tomato slicing and held my wrist gently. I put down the bowl of half-mashed potatoes and the fork I was holding and looked at her.

"I know you are going through a lot," she started. I stay silent, looking at her, wondering where she was going. "I also know that if my father tries to hurt you again, you will feel worse," she said. I looked at her, giving her a look that suggests that I'm confused. She closes her eyes and breathes in, and exhales. Her nose was reddening and tears were now threatening to pour out of her eyes.

"You have to leave," she blurted out.

I gave her an incredulous look. She couldn't be serious, could she?

"I know it's hard to believe, but I'm doing this for your own good. I hate seeing you hurt, and even more so if the hurt is caused by my father. I don't want you to experience that again, and I know that you must pack your bags and leave," she explained while her voice faltered.

"Kristine, what…what do you mean? You can't possibly tell me to leave! I don't want to leave you!" I said in protest. Kristine shakes her head and holds both my hands. "I know, I don't want to leave you too, but…I don't want you to suffer as well. Now, I know a place-"

"Kristine please don't let me leave-" I cut her off, putting away her hands.

"No, Maria, it's far too dangerous for you to stay here-"

"I know that! But I want to stay with you! I don't know what will happen to me without you-"

"I'm just doing this for your safety and wellbeing-"

" _You're the only family I got left!_ "

I was met with silence. Kristine was looking at me as tears shone in her eyes. I look at those brown eyes of hers.

 _Eyes are the window to the soul, Maria_.

I remembered those words that she said to me. She said that those words were some of the pieces of wisdom she got from her and her mother's visits to my mother while she was alive. I look into her eyes and see that she really doesn't want to do this, but…she has to.

I blink back the tears that were forming. "You're the only person _I_ consider family, Kristine. I…I don't want to leave you-"

"Maria-"

"I don't want to leave the only person left who could bring me happiness in this world," I said sincerely, letting a tear fall.

Kristine wiped her tears away and stood tall. "I know it's hard Maria, and I hate to do this to you but please listen to me. My father could wake up any minute and he could do something horrible to you-"

"I can handle it-"

"I know!"

I was stunned by her sudden sharpness. I felt a pang of guilt, for I know that I'm being selfish. I know that she just wants what's best for me, but I refuse to accept it- and I think she's slowly becoming angry.

"I know you can handle it," she continued, "But I'm tired of seeing you handle it! Do you know how hard it is? Do you know how hard it is to break a promise?"

I'm now confused. "Promise?" I asked.

"Your…" she sniffs, as she was now crying once again, "Your mother. You remember that day my mother and I visited when we learned your mother was sick?"

I nodded. She wiped a tear and held my hand. "I was nineteen years old then. She called me up to her room, and she told me that she knows that I could be a sister to you. She entrusted me that if she dies from this sickness, mother and I would take you in. I promised that I would take care of you, and protect you at all costs," she said as she now put her hands on my shoulders.

"But you do! You do protect me-"

"But you still get beaten up by _him_. And that is _not_ protecting you at all costs."

I look down. I now realize the gravity of the situation- and knowing that she would go to such lengths that she would protect me, I feel nothing but love for my dearest cousin.

I then hear loud footsteps.

"I'M COMING DOWN, AND I HAVE TO HAVE MY DINNER READY ONCE I ARRIVE!"

Oh no.

Kristine and I haven't even cooked things yet, we were just preparing!

"WHAT IN HELL! WHERE'S MY DINNER?" I hear my uncle say, his words almost like an angry dog's growl. His footsteps were nearing us, and Kristine was pulling me to get away from there. We were walking quickly so as not to be heard, until I felt my hair get pulled and I was thrown to the floor. A painful ache met my back as I hit the tiled floor.

"YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING TO HELP IN THIS HOUSE!" he screamed, pointing at me. My body was consumed in fear as I trembled. "YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOR SO LONG AND YET YOU STILL CANNOT GIVE ME A SIMPLE DINNER?" he raised his hand and slapped my face.

"Father, stop!" Kristine cried as she went to him and tried to pull him away. "You don't tell me when to stop Kristine, I'm your father! And besides, you should have been teaching this girl how to do this simple task!" my uncle said, freeing himself from her grasp. He then picked me up by my dress' neckline. His face was inches away from mine, I could practically smell the cigarette smoke and beer meshed together in his breath.

"You better fix yourself, or it's the basement again, but _worse_ ," he spat, before throwing me once again on the floor. He was staring at me- and if I'm seeing correctly, his eyes were showing traces of lust. He then turned to walk away. I was shaking.

"Kristine, my drink," he said. Kristine quickly took a bottle from a nearby beer case and gave it to him. He took it, and opened it with the bottle opener hanging on the hanging rack placed on the kitchen wall. He took a gulp, and left.

Kristine quickly hurried to my side.

"You are leaving now, you hear me?" she said in a raspy whisper, for she was about to cry for what seemed like the nth time today. She held my still trembling body and helped me up

"B-But…Kristine…" I replied as my words were faltering from the state that I was in.

" _Now_ ," she said as she held my still trembling body and helped me up.

* * *

I watch my cousin as she was packing my things into a carpet bag. There was an occasional sniffle coming from her, as she was crying. It breaks my heart to see her like this, and it breaks my heart to leave her. I don't know what would happen to me when she's gone- I don't know if I could handle it. Memories of us flash into my mind, and I can't help but let a tear get away.

Soon, Kristine was done packing, and she then led me to the backdoor. She opened the door and she held my hand to lead me out. I stood in my place.

"Maria, come on, we have to-"

"Kristine," I said as she looked at me. I stare at my cousin's face, trying to absorb the image of her face for remembrance. I smile weakly. "Thank you…for everything," I said. I was then enveloped by two arms. I let my tears escape as I hug her back.

"I'll miss you…so, _so_ much," Kristine said, hugging me tighter.

She then quickly broke away and led us out, closing the door. I then got an idea, and stopped her once again.

"K-Kristine, come with me. We could both leave, we could both escape from his grasp," I said pleadingly. Kristine sadly shakes her head.

"Maria…you know I can't do that. Even if he's done that to us, I can't leave him. He's my father," she replied.

"But-"

"That's enough, Maria, please," she begged, squeezing my hands. I nod reluctantly. She starts running, keeping our hands together as she led me to who knows where.

"Where exactly are we going, Kristine?" I asked.

"The Nonnberg Abbey."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello everyone! Like I said, I will be updating soon, and lo and behold I did! Yaaaaay! Anyway, I would like to give a big thanks to the reviewers and also for your understanding on why I rewrote Past to Present. It means so much to me so thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you_. Again, I hope you enjoy the story and I will be updating, again, _soon_. Love love love you all!

Love, _ClimbEv'ryMountain_


	3. PAST: Chapter III

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own The Sound of Music, and the use of its story, music, and characters are merely just for fun.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **PAST  
** _Chapter III_

MARIA  
We were soon approaching the black iron gates of the Nonnberg Abbey. Kristine and I stopped just in front of those gates. She then started approaching a rope tied to a bell and pulled it.

We waited.

Nothing happened after a while, so Kristine pulled the rope again.

After a few moments, a figure was approaching the gates. It was night time and so the figure wasn't really visible in the darkness, but once the figure was behind the gates itself, the moonlight helped identify the figure- and I saw that it was a nun.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" the kind-faced nun said to my cousin. Her voice was showing hints of tiredness, probably because she just woke up.

"Yes, good evening Sister Margaretta. I am sorry to interrupt you at this time of the evening, but I've come to bring my cousin," Kristine said to the nun.

There was a look of confusion on her face, which slowly changed as she seemed to understand.

"Oh, Kristine! Yes, the Reverend Mother did tell me about your plans. Come, come inside," she said in a soft voice, as she opened the gates and ushered us in.

"Hello there," Sister Margaretta said I passed by her. She closed the gates and approached us.

"I see you're Kristine's cousin. I am Sister Margaretta," the sister said, outstretching her hand. I shake hers. "How'd you do, Sister. I am Maria," I reply politely. Sister Margaretta smiles at me warmly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll just have a word with your cousin," she said, squeezing my hand before going to Kristine.

They were talking in hushed tones, and so I couldn't make out whatever they were saying. I watch as they were talking while my mind was thinking about one thing- _this is it_.

 _I'm leaving Kristine._

Kristine's leaving me.

I'll be alone.

Kristine was now approaching me with what looked like a sad smile on her face. I took her hands.

"I'll miss you," I mutter, giving her a weak smile. She looks at me sadly.

"I'm sorry, Maria. I'm sorry that I made you leave, even if you didn't want to," she said.

"I…understand," I replied.

"But…don't worry, I assure you that I'll visit whenever Father's not home, or when I go to the market, or just when I have the time!" she chuckles lightly. I smile, feeling my mood brighten. "I'll like that," I said in a much more happier tone.

"I assure you that you'll be taken care of here. The sisters will make sure that you'll be safe, healthy, and of course, closer to God," Kristine said. I nod at her. Kristine then gives me a hug, and I hold on for who knows how long, savoring the moment.

"I love you Maria, always remember that," she said before breaking away.

"I love you too, Kristine," I replied. She then nodded at Sister Margaretta. "Thank you," she said to the nun. "It would be our pleasure to take care of your cousin. Surely, with the grace of God, I assure you she'll be in good hands," she said to Kristine.

"I'll be going," Kristine said, looking at me. She then gives another hug before opening the gates and closing it as she ran 0ff into the night, back to the dangers of her father. She looked back, waving a hand.

I felt on my shoulder. "Come now dearie, let's go, I'll bring you to your room. You'll meet the Reverend Mother tomorrow- she would love to see you," Sister Margaretta sweetly said, as she led me to turn around. I didn't move, still looking at the direction where Kristine ran.

"Maria dear, it's time to sleep. It's a new day tomorrow," Sister Margaretta said again, guiding my body to turn around. I forced my body to move, while my face still looked at the road. I finally found myself turning my eyes away from the road, and towards the Nonnberg Abbey- towards a future I do not know.

* * *

It has been two weeks since I arrived in the abbey, and three days since Kristine's last visit to me. Speaking of Kristine, I found out that she was once a postulant in the abbey in her teenage years, before she decided to quit to get a job, for she needed to help her mother, who had a disease. She had to buy the medicines and pay for a doctor. Her recent status also helped her have connections in the abbey so that she could safely bring me here.

But anyways, in her visit, she brought one of my favorite snacks- apple strudel. I asked one of the Sisters at that time if I could go out with Kristine, so we could walk around at the park. They allowed me, and I had a joyous time with my cousin.

Thinking about that day, I realize how much I miss her. I miss being around her all the time, making dinners with her. I remember her sharing stories about my mother and I when I was but a child. I remember her giving me the dress my mother wanted to give me before my eighteenth birthday- a white dress with a blue satin sash. I remember all the times she'd taken the beating for me. I remember her kindness, her love, her care.

My heart swelled with longing for my cousin.

I am grateful for the Sisters- they have been nothing but kind to me. They feed me well, make sure that I'm okay, give me clothes, let me go out when I want to. I gladly repay them by helping out in the chores and the orphanage. Sometimes, I even volunteer to help in the barn, just to see the animals. I also enjoy their music the most. I remember climbing up the walls of the abbey and watching the sisters as they sing on their way to vespers. Now, I'm seeing _and_ hearing them face-to-face and it is much more beautiful.

"Maria?"

I turn around to see Sister Sophia.

"Oh my, I have been looking all over for you," she said jokingly, panting. I stood up and approached her. "I'm sorry Sister Sophia," I said.

"It's alright, just please try and follow my advice at times? I know you do ask permission to go here and there, but when you don't- it's hard. We should be keeping an eye on you, you know. It's kind of worrying that we don't see you right away," she said. I nod apologetically.

"Now come, Maria, the Reverend Mother called for you."

* * *

It can't be.

No, it just couldn't!

"H-How? What happened?" I said as panic rose in my chest.

"Maria, do calm down. You are, once again, in the abbey. I understand that if anyone learned that their cousin or loved one has just died, they will react the same way as you do- but please, do lower the volume of your voice," the Reverend Mother scolded me gently. I nod at her slowly, still shaken by what I've just learned.

"Now, Frau Bauer, please relay what you have seen," the Reverend Mother told my Aunt Susanne, who was the woman… _he_ and I always go to whenever we want to eat after we play on my mountain. She wasn't really my Aunt, but we treated her like one. She left for Innsbruck before, and now…I guess she's back.

But the only thing that I don't like about her being back is that she's back with bad news.

"Y-Yes…so I did come to Maria's house to visit…"

 _Knock knock knock._

 _Kristine heard the knock at the door, and fixed herself to look more presentable before opening the door._

 _"Kristine! Hello there!" Susanne said, smiling brightly as she greeted Kristine with a basket of apple strudel in her hands._

 _"Oh, Frau Bauer! How'd you do? Come, come in! You came at the right time- father's not home yet," Kristine said as she let her and Maria's favorite "aunt" in the house._

 _"Please, dearie, you keep forgetting! Call me Susanne. Anyway, when's your father coming home?" Susanne asked. Kristine invited her to sit on the sofa._

 _"Oh, that's too kind of you, but to be more polite I would insist to call you Frau Bauer. Father's coming home in four hours- he's still at work," Kristine said. "Oh, and this is for you and Maria- I know she loves apple strudel," Susanne said, giving the apple strudel to Kristine. Kristine took the basket and smiled at Aunt Susanne._

 _"Thank you but…Maria's not here anymore," Kristine informed Susanne. She furrowed her brows._

 _"What? Where is she?" Susanne asked, confused._

 _"She's in the Nonnberg Abbey. I brought her there to…keep her safe," Kristine replied, putting the basket on the coffee table._

 _"Oh…I see," Susanne said sadly. The air had shifted into a gloomy atmosphere._

 _Kristine coughed._

 _"Um…since when have you returned from Innsbruck? Maria did mention to me that you went there," Kristine said matter-of-factly._

 _"About two days ago. I just went there to assist my sister who was pregnant, until she was with child, as she requested, and now…I'm back!" Susanne replied cheerfully, changing the mood._

 _Kristine hummed happily in response, moving so that she could sit on the chair beside the sofa- but she hit the guitar case that was leaning on the chair for support in doing so and with that she picked it up._

 _"Oh…Maria's guitar! I really have to be more careful with this or else it will be broken when I give it back to her in the abbey," Kristine said, carefully placing it on the floor._

 _"You'll visit her? Oh, that's wonderful! Do you mind if I come with you? I do miss that child," Susanne said. Kristine smiled at her. "No, not at all."_

I let out a huge cry. The Reverend Mother came to me and started rubbing my back. "There, there, Maria," she cooed.

"She was supposed to visit me! Oh, Kristine!" I sobbed.

"You may go on now, Frau Bauer," I heard the Reverend Mother say.

"All right, so then there was another knock at the door…"

 _"I'll get that," Kristine said excusing herself from the conversation. "Who could it be? Father wouldn't be home_ this _early," Kristine muttered to herself for the second time since Susanne knocked on the door moments ago._

 _Kristine opened the door to reveal a tall man with a great, chiseled face, a beard, and sparkling blue eyes._

 _"Good morning, err…Frau…"_

 _"Kristine, Kristine Rainer," Kristine filled in for him._

 _"Yes," he cleared his throat, "Good morning, Frau Rainer. I have come here for Maria Kutschera?" the man said._

 _"Excuse me first but…who are you, sir?" Kristine asked, confused._

 _"Ah, yes, forgive me. My name is August von Trapp. The father of Georg von Trapp. But please, call me Herr von Trapp," he said._

I gasped.

"I saw him holding a box, and Kristine let him in. They started talking in hushed tones so I couldn't make out what they were saying- but it looked serious. Later on, Herr von Trapp bid us a goodbye, but before he went out of the house, we heard shouts coming from outside the house," Aunt Susanne said.

 _"KRISTINE!"_

 _Kristine stood, frozen with horror._

 _"Oh my goodness- I forgot all about the time! Herr von Trapp, Frau Bauer, please, hide now- upstairs, I'll take care of this," Kristine said._

 _"Who is that?" August said._

 _"He's…my father," Kristine said._

 _"I should stay here, he seems dangerous-"_

 _"No sir, please, I appreciate the offer, but I believe it's best if you stay out of the way," Kristine said with a finality in her tone, making August von Trapp head up the stairs with Susanne._

"Herr von Trapp and I hid by the top of the stairs, making sure we're not seen, but I saw him creep up closer to get a better view of Kristine. I simply followed him."

 _"YOU HAVE BEEN LYING TO ME FOR WEEKS! WEEKS!" he roared._

 _"Father, whatever do you mean?" Kristine said boldly, but with a hint of fear in her voice._

 _"OH DON'T YOU PLAY COY WITH ME! YOU INTOXICATED ME SO THAT I WOULD FALL ASLEEP AND FORGET ABOUT MY SUSPICIONS THE NEXT DAY BECAUSE I GO TO WORK EARLY!"_

 _"I did not intoxicate you! You asked for one whole case of beer! Is that my fault?"_

 _"BUT WHERE IS MARIA?"_

 _"SHE'S NOT HERE ANYMORE!"_

 _"YOU STUPID PIECE OF CRAP! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE I'LL BE INTO?"_

 _"Oh yes, I know how much trouble you'll be into," Kristine retorted. August and Susanne craned their necks to get a better view of them. Her uncle looked very angry, standing across Kristine, who was standing tall, defiance in her aura._

 _"You know very well that when you and your mother took in Maria after my sister's death, authorities made sure that she would be well taken care of, as they do with every orphan in this town. They check on her once a month and they'll be checking on her tomorrow! I'll be sued!" he said through gritted teeth._

 _"Well it's about time they did! I'm tired of hiding your cases of beer and pretending that you were the sweetest uncle to Maria- because you aren't! You are one horrible relative and guess what- you're also a horrible_ father _," Kristine said, releasing all her pent up anger._

 _"Why you little-"_

"We saw him then grab a vase and throw it at Kristine. He was screaming about how useless she and Maria was, until he went up to her and slapped her in the face. August started to stand up to go to Kristine and I followed. Your uncle kept beating her up until the unspeakable happened."

 _"I'VE DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU! I MADE YOU GO TO SCHOOL, I'VE GOTTEN A JOB TO SUSTAIN US, AND YOU REPAY ME WITH THIS?" he screamed as Kristine was pinned down to the floor. Kristine was crying, whimpering and pleading for him to let go of her. Her face bore bruises as well as her body. He then grabbed a shard of the broken vase and raised it to the air._

 _"YOU THINK YOU KNOW BETTER THAN ME, HUH?" he said repeatedly as he started drawing cuts on her skin, and at times stabbing her. Kristine screamed in agony._

 _"Sir, you stop this at once!" August said with authority._

 _He stopped as he heard the voice. Kristine's crying was heard._

 _She was lying on the floor, a pool of blood forming on the floor with the amount of cuts that were on her skin._

 _"Father…please…" Kristine pleaded weakly._

 _"I am_ _Fregattenkapitän_ _August von Trapp, and I command you to stop torturing this woman," August said, staring down at Kristine's father._

 _He started standing up, seeing his daughter, then he looked back at the people._

 _"What the hell are you two doing here?" he said, fear evident in his face._

 _"We've come to rescue this girl from the likes of_ you _," August retorted, and started to walk towards the man._

 _He then opened a drawer from the dresser behind him and produced a pistol. "Don't…don't come near! I'll…I'll shoot you!" he said. August stopped walking, and Susanne's eyes widened._

 _"Lukas, please," Susanne said, motioning for him to calm down. Lukas slowly put the gun down, and started to move to pick up his daughter._

 _"Don't you touch her," August said, moving to pull the man away from her. Lukas quickly picked up the gun to point it at August, but August just took his wrist and they battled on who would get the gun- punching, kicking, and fighting for dominance._

 _August was winning after a while, and the gun was somehow pointing at Lukas' chin- then Lukas moved it away from him and pulled the trigger._

 _The bullet hit Kristine._

 _Susanne gasped, August punched Lukas in the face, and Lukas just looked at his daughter- stunned._

 _Lukas then bolted out the door._

 _"You scoundrel! You…You coward!" Susanne shouted at him as he took of. She then turned around to the the state Kristine was in, and gasped._

 _"Kristine! Where were you hit?" Susanne said, rushing to her side. August started observing the girl and her wounds- primarily surveying her for first aid._

 _"The bullet is just below her right lung. She is also bleeding horribly. We have to get her to a doctor quick," August said, before moving to find a cloth for bandaging._

 _"Aunt…Susanne…" she said weakly. "Oh, Kristine," Susanne said, tears forming in her eyes._

 _"Bring Maria the guitar for me," Kristine said, smiling. "And…the box, bring her the box," Kristine said, coughing. "B-Box? What box?" Susanne asked._

 _"This box," August said, showing her the box he brought a while ago. "Okay, Frau Bauer, please bring the desired items to the Nonnberg Abbey, Kristine tells me Maria is there. In the meantime, I shall bring her to a doctor, and report this case to the authorities" August said, finishing bandaging Kristine before carrying her._

"I then volunteered to come with him there, but sadly she died upon arriving at the clinic. Fregattenkapitän von Trapp is now arranging a funeral for her, and afterwards planning to tell the authorities about your uncle, Lukas," Susanne finished her story.

I was stunned. Tears were no longer streaming down my face, and I was silent, as I was staring at the space ahead.

"He…He killed her," I muttered.

"Yes- he was a horrible beast, I don't even know how he could do that to his own daughter," Aunt Susanne said angrily.

"But…" she stood up, grabbing the guitar case containing my guitar, and gave it to me.

"She did want me to give this to you…and she also wanted to-"

Aunt Susanne turned around, and started frantically searching for something.

"Oh no! The box!" she said. She turned to me. "I'm sorry, Maria, but I guess I have to find the box. I must have left it in the bus on the way here," she explained, an apology in her tone. I simply nodded.

"Thank you, Frau Susanne. I assure you, Maria will be at her wake, and we will pray that justice will be served for Kristine," the Reverend Mother said.

"You are most welcome. Now, I must be going. I am very sorry for your loss, Maria," Aunt Susanne said, patting my shoulder before leaving the room.

"Maria, I will have you escorted to your rooms, as I understand you will need some time alone," the Reverend Mother said.

I stood silent, and simply nodded at the kind woman. I suddenly felt her hands on my shoulders.

"Maria, I know that you have experienced a very rough life. You were orphaned, abused by your uncle, and now you are mourning over the loss of a loved one. But I hope that you will not turn away from God. He is always there for you- _always_. Maybe you can't understand why this is happening, but I assure you, things will be fine- _soon_ ," the Reverend Mother said.

"Also, I want you to _never_ forget that there will always be good, Maria. Even if there's bad, there will always be good."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I know, I know, I said soon, but a lot of things came up this week, so I wasn't able to finish and finalize in the desired time I wanted. But...I updated! Yaaay! And phew! This was one long chapter. Now, I'll just be making a few explanations: Fregattenkapitän means "Commander," as I've gotten from Wikipedia that August von Trapp was a Commander before Georg was born, just in case anyone was wondering. I've also used Maria Kutschera, as that was really her last name (also since I keep seeing Maria Rainer in the site, although that's accurate, I also wanted to be a bit accurate as well HAHA), and gave the Rainer to Kristine and Lukas, for they were the relatives of Maria's mother.

I just really hope that this was emotional or shocking enough, and I hope you were at least a bit comforted enough by the Reverend Mother. It's actually hard to fill the shoes of a very, very, _very,_ wise woman, so I hope I got her spot on.

Finally, I really hope you are enjoying this story and thank you thank you thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Speaking of reviews, do leave me one? :)) Stay tuned for the next chapter because we are now going to get some Georg von Trapp! :)

Love, _ClimbEv'ryMountain_


	4. PRESENT: Chapter IV

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own The Sound of Music, and the use of its story, music, and characters are merely just for fun.

 _Enjoy!_

 _(and leave a review perhaps?)_

* * *

 **PRESENT  
** _Chapter IV_

GEORG  
I found myself searching for that damn suit in the attic for the party I'll be attending in Vienna for Frau Schmidt wasn't around today, and _she_ was the only one who knew where it was. Baroness Elsa Schraeder invited me, and…well, I'm currently courting her right now.

After the death of my wife, Agathe, I was a horrible mess. I was surrounded by liquor and the walls of my own study, shutting myself out from everyone- even my children. I want to forget that she died. I want to forget that Agathe's gone, so that my heart won't be crushed again, but sadly, I could never forget my lovely wife. I could never forget that she's dead.

Parties were a way for me to escape the terrible world I'm in. When I'm in a party- I'm in a whole new world- and in a way, I could forget that she died. I could forget all my problems.

In this world, I met Elsa. She wasn't someone who could just remind me of my heartbreak, such as my children, my house, or even Salzburg. She was different- glamorous, beautiful, charming, the perfect hostess- but in a way, she is my savior. She saved me from remembering my troubles. She never speaks to me about Agathe even if she knows, and she makes sure that I just have a good time. In return, I want to have her enjoy my company as well.

I then began courting her.

I suddenly bumped into a box and its contents toppled out of the floor. I checked what fell off the box and I saw one of the oldest navy uniforms I owned- the ones I used on the boat when I was still starting out in the navy. I moved to pick up the clothing when a piece of what looked like paper fell.

On the floor was a picture of me with a girl. I got the picture from the floor and waves of nostalgia suddenly hit me. I was seventeen, and the girl beside me was my childhood friend...and sweetheart. She was sixteen then, and her name was Maria Kutschera.

I remember that picture being taken by the park close to the lake, where we sat down and ate ice cream a lot. I saw this man offering to take pictures but with a price, so I paid him, and Maria and I took a picture together.

Memories of Maria and I started flooding through my mind. I remember her and I composing songs, me giving her that guitar, all the times we've spent on her mountain, sharing our dreams with one another, Aunt Susanne and her apple strudels, her favorite things, music, carving her name and mine on the tree where I planted a memorable rose nearby, us saying our feelings to one another, me defending her against my parents, and promising her that I would see her before I'd go to the Academy for proper goodbyes.

Sadly, that didn't happen.

I was forcefully taken away by my mother so that I could go to that Academy as soon as possible. She wanted me away from Maria, for she thought that Maria was just a gold digger given her social status. I fought back, I tried to escape _just_ so I could fulfill that promise for her. But with how many tries, I failed. With that, I resorted to writing letters to her.

I wrote her letters almost everyday until I couldn't send any more because I was receiving no reply. I didn't know if she hated me, if someone tried to block those letters going to her or going to me, but I eventually gave up on receiving a reply from her.

I loved her so much. She meant the world to me, but sadly I guess our story has ended in an unfortunate way. But I know that she'd always have a special place in my heart. I know that there's a part of me that has never stopped loving her- because even if our story has stopped, I guess my heart never stopped beating for her.

One day, my mother confessed to me all that she has done to tamper Maria and I's relationship. She asked someone to forge my handwriting to write to Maria that I wanted her out of my life. To add insult to injury, she delivered a briefcase full of money, showing her that I'm _paying_ her to get out of my life, because "I happened to realize that she was a gold digger." What's more is, all the letters coming from me to be sent to Maria were blocked by my mother. She asked someone to get all the letters I've written to Maria in the mail post, and kept it, so that it won't reach Maria. But now, she doesn't know where the letters are, because one day, it just got lost.

After telling her story, my mother gave me a sincere apology- which was very much unlike her. I remember her relaying that story to me with tears in her eyes, and she was practically kneeling on the floor begging me for forgiveness.

At first I was mad at her. But, in time, I learned to forgive her. She was only doing what she thought was best for me, and I understand that. My mother and I soon were in good terms, and she started to change for the better. My father was more than happy to see that, for he was sick of my mother doing nasty things to other people. He helped my mother on her journey to change, and that road led to a better person- and I'm proud of what my mother has become.

I then decided to move on from Maria and focused more on my career in the navy. I gradually improved myself, sunk a few ships and submarines, became decorated, and well, now I'm a retired Captain. I would say that I have achieved my dream when I was a child.

And when I moved on from Maria, that's when I met...Agathe.

She was wonderful- she was gracious, talented, smart- and she was an amazing mother to our seven children.

Oh no.

I remembered what I tried to forget.

Memories of Agathe started flooding my mind, starting with the good ones, until it ended in her death- as it always did.

" _Georg, what did the doctor say? Am I dying?"_

" _He will do everything to save you. I will do everything to save you. I love you Agathe, please, stay with me."_

I stood frozen to the spot, staring at the wall.

 _Stay with me_.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I was shaking as my heart felt horribly painful at the memory. I put the picture of Maria and I in my coat pocket and moved to fix the mess that was on the floor and moved on to find that suit.

* * *

I sat in my study, continuing my work. I was writing with my fountain pen, and once I was finished, I put it in my coat pocket.

I felt that there was something else in my pocket and took that something out- and I saw the picture again.

I found myself staring at Maria's eyes- remembering the blue of it even though the picture was black and white.

My mind was reeling. I was feeling a bit happier, my heart was beating a little faster. I chuckled. _First love never dies, I guess_.

I felt my eyes get lost into hers in that picture as my lips curve into a smile.

 _Maria._

Wait, what just happened?

* * *

It was week two of my stay in Vienna after the party. I was staying in Elsa's sitting room in her villa, reading the newspaper when I heard the telephone ring.

I picked it up. "Hello?" I said to the receiver.

 _Hello and good morning. I'd like to speak to Captain von Trapp?_

"Yes, you are speaking to him, who is this?"

 _Ah, yes. This is Frau Schmidt, sir._

"Frau Schmidt! Why have you called?"

 _I would just like to inform you that the new governess is arriving today._

"Is that so? Alright, I'm going to be on my way to Salzburg soon. Thank you Frau Schmidt."

 _You're welcome sir._

Georg ended the call. Elsa entered the sitting room. "Georg? You're going back to Salzburg?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes. I'm sorry for the surprise, darling, but you see it's a bit of an emergency. The new governess is arriving and I have to meet her to see if she's…employable," I said. Elsa chuckled. "How about the one who stayed for two hours?" she teased. I laugh. "Oh no, not employable at all," I said.

"Then I'll see you soon. Send me a telegram once you arrive in Salzburg," Elsa said. "Alright, darling. I'll just pack up," I reply, kissing her cheek before going to the guest room to pack up my things. One thing was on my mind as I was thinking about what could happen when I return to the villa.

 _This day is going to be dreadful_.

* * *

 _Knock knock knock._

"Come in," I said.

"Sir, the governess has arrived," Franz informed me. "Alright, where is she?" I reply, stopping from work as I fixed myself to look more presentable. "At the great hall*, sir," Franz said. I nod at him. "Thank you Franz," I said. He nods back before leaving my study.

I combed my hair, fixed my tie and cuff links, and straightened my coat, before I moved to go to the great hall. On the way, I passed by Frau Schmidt. I stopped her.

"I trust that my children are ready to meet their new governess?" I said, "Yes, sir. They're dressed and ready. They are simply waiting in their rooms," Frau Schmidt replied. I nod at her. "Thank you Frau Schmidt," I said.

I started to walk to the great hall again, and once I arrived, I was surprised that no one was there. I only saw a carpet bag and a guitar case on the floor near the stairs. My fingers started wiggling- a habit I acquired when I'm tense or getting annoyed. In this case- I'm getting annoyed.

I searched the other rooms nearby- the sitting rooms. No one was there. I realized that only one room was left.

 _The ballroom_.

I started to walk to that room, my temper getting the better of me. The ballroom was one place that Agathe loved to stay in- I remember the parties we've thrown in that same ballroom- I remember how many times I've danced with her. That _room_ should not be disturbed! It's…sacred- for Agathe's memory.

My heart was giving me pangs of pain again. Argh, I hate remembering that…she's gone.

I slam the two doors open, shaking my thoughts away as I mask the sadness I feel with the my stoic face and my naval, sophisticated aura. I was surprised as I saw a woman dancing with an invisible partner, before standing upright in surprise. I raised a brow. I started to move to the side of the door frame, giving her the hint that she should leave the room- and I mean _now_. The nerve of this woman to barge in to rooms of houses she is _certainly_ not allowed in, and exploring it as if it were her own? It's basic etiquette! It was just...rude!

She quickly walked out, and the woman looked like she was in shock, and she looked like she was scared. I stare at her, my eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"In the future you would kindly remember that there are certain rooms in this house that should not be disturbed," I said.

Her face started to calm down as she replied, "Yes, Captain, Sir." I turned around to close the door, and faced her once more.

I found myself looking at her face, studying it, as she was ogling mine.

She looked oddly familiar- no- she looked _very_ familiar.


End file.
